Small golf counters which enable simply a player's strokes at a hole to be counted, without the possibility of providing a cumulative total, nor the possibility of taking account of the par, are already known. The means of obtaining the complete result of a round of golf is relatively complex. For each hole, there is a par. If the player uses less strokes than the par for that hole, he scores points and his score is negative; if he uses more strokes he loses points and his score is positive. The scores at each hole are then added together. If at the end of the round, the player has a negative score, he has done better than the total par for each hole. If his score is positive, he has done worse. His final result is then obtained after deduction of his handicap, this handicap taking account of the difference in level between the various players. Further, it is advantageous to have a clear view of the game at any time, and to have the possibility of knowing the "simple total" corresponding to the score of the play in progress, and the "cumulative total" corresponding to the cumulative score since the beginning of the game.